


Crappy Christmas Presents

by Dirigibleplums8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirigibleplums8/pseuds/Dirigibleplums8
Summary: “If you tell me what’s bothering you, I’ll tell you what Lavender gave Ron for Christmas.” Cute/corny outtake during Christmas break HBP. Harry/Ginny before they got together. Oneshot.





	Crappy Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, can’t believe I’m actually doing this! I’ve been a reader on FanFiction.net since 2005 when I was just 13, and it’s only taken me another 13 years to post something. Hopefully, this will be the first of many. FF is my main stomping ground (username: dirigibleplume), AO3 is my backup. 
> 
> I was never interested in creative writing in school, nor did I take any courses in writing other than the required English courses (I leaned more towards visual arts), but I’ve got some plot bunnies stuck in my head that need to come out! I welcome your thoughts and critiques, enjoy.

It was Christmas morning at The Burrow and 16-year-old Harry Potter exited Ron’s attic bedroom on his way downstairs to join the Weasley family for breakfast. As he passed over the second floor landing he noticed a flash of red hair out the corner of his eye. Turning his head, his eyes landed on a somber looking girl. 

Ginny was sitting in the little alcove off to the side of the landing, partially hidden by the stairs. Her knees we pulled up to her chest and she was staring out the window onto the paddock, a faraway look in her eyes. 

Studying her, Harry recalled the previous summer spent outside with her playing endless Quidditch matches; the same girl now starred in all of Harry’s teenage fantasies. He’d finally realized he fancied the youngest Weasley, and there was nothing he could do about it because she was currently dating Harry’s dormmate, Dean Thomas.

Harry gave himself a mental pep talk, “Okay, Potter, this could be your chance. Act confident, but not cocky. Show her you care, but maintain your manliness. Tease her, but don’t hurt her feelings. Be cool and don’t mess up. Simple, right?” 

Making a split-second decision, Harry walked over and squeezed himself into the alcove facing Ginny. She slowly turned her head to face him and lifted an eyebrow in question, clearly wanting to be left alone with whatever was bothering her. “Here goes nothing.”

“If you tell me what’s bothering you, I’ll tell you what Lavender gave Ron for Christmas.” Harry said with a goofy smile. 

She snorted and looked back out the window. Harry took it as a good sign that she had not told him to bugger off. 

He nudged her side with his foot and continued in a more serious tone, “Come on, Gin… It’s Christmas, what’s bothering you?”

She huffed and grabbed the ankle of the foot he’d just nudged her with and pushed it away forcing Harry to cross his legs, “You have to promise not to tell a soul.”

“I pinky swear.” Harry replied, holding up the last finger on his right hand. 

Ginny looked confused but allowed Harry to take her hand. He linked his pinky finger around her’s and lightly shook it before releasing. 

“It’s a muggle thing, you can’t break a pinky swear.” He explained wisely as Ginny looked at him, her lips forming a small amused smile. 

She stared at him for a few seconds before admitting in a low voice, “Dean gave me a DIY foot spa for Christmas.” 

Harry couldn’t hold back an almighty snort as he tried to keep from laughing out loud by pursing his lips together; his reaction caused Ginny to look even more dejected. “Think of something funny to say!”

“They’re…They’re that bad, eh?” Harry teased and dodged the kick she sent his way.

“Harry! It’s not funny! And my feet are perfectly lovely, thank-you very much.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” He said, quickly pulling her feet into his lap and taking her socks off before she could stop him. 

“Stay calm and focus, Potter.” Harry told himself while he pretended to inspect Ginny’s cute little feet. “She’s practically in your lap! Well, her feet are at least.”

“Yeah, they seem fine to me.” He conceded, letting go of her ankles.

Ginny nodded her thanks, stretching her legs out comfortably in Harry’s lap. He absent-mindedly began rubbing them, trying to figure out why someone would give her such a random and meaningless gift.

“So…has he ever actually seen your feet?” Harry asked.

“No.”

“Did you tell him you wanted this foot thing?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Did he give you anything else?”

“Nope.”

“Not even a note?” Harry asked incredulously.

Ginny looked down sadly, “No note.” 

“And I thought I was hopeless with romance. How is it that I know you better than your boyfriend knows you?” Harry sighed, turning his gaze back to her feet in his lap. 

He finished her foot massage and without thinking, placed a quick kiss on each of her two big toes before pushing her feet back to her. “Oh god, did I really just kiss her TOES?! Hopefully she takes it as cute and not awkward…” 

“Maybe after breakfast I can cream you at a snowball fight to take your mind off things.” Harry hastily suggested in an attempt to distract her from thinking about the weird toe kiss. 

“Yeah…” She agreed through a slightly dazed expression. “Snowball fight…yeah, sounds fun.” 

Harry leaned his head close to Ginny’s before he got up to continue his way to the kitchen. “Pull her into your lap, put your hand in her hair, tilt her head back and—“ Harry mentally shook his head and whispered conspiratorially to her. 

“Ron hid his gift from Lav-Lav underneath his pillow, it’ll probably be there all day if you can get him to stay outside for the snowball fight…But you didn’t hear it from me.” 

Harry chuckled as he descended the stairs pondering the evil grin that spread across Ginny’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it ok? Let me know if you want Ginny’s POV!


End file.
